This is an application for partial support of the second Gordon Research Conference on Peptide Growth Factors. The conference will be held at Salve Regina College in Newport, Rhode Island from August 7-12, 1988. This will be a multidisciplinary conference with topics ranging from basic cell and molecular biology to the role of growth factors in development and neoplasia. Emphasis will be on important new research developments rather than on reviews of published data. The scope of the conference is summarized in the following list of titles for the nine sessions: 1) Growth Factors and Receptors-I 2) Growth Factors and Receptors-II 3) Regulation of Growth Factor Inducible Genes 4) Transforming Growth Factor Beta and Related Molecules 5) Interferons and Tumor Necrosis Factor as Growth Inhibitors 6) Growth Factors and their Receptors in Development 7) Signal Transduction and the ras Oncogene 8) Oncogenes as Putative Growth Factors and Growth Factor Receptors 9) Recessive Genes and Growth Control Thirty-eight participants will present research papers at this conference including leading scientist in their respective fields from the United States, Europe and Israel. The conference is designed to be unique from the standpoint that it brings together scientists working on growth factors, growth factor related aspects of oncogene research, growth inhibitory polypeptides and tumor suppressor genes or recessive cancer genes.